


Reward

by Mareshire



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BOTH, Because ugh, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, This is way too many spoilers already, Title Subject to Change, first french kiss, flustered!Kaito, smug!Kaito, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareshire/pseuds/Mareshire
Summary: At that, Kaito pouted. “No fair. I even gave you food and you didn’t even reward me. What kind of boyfriend are you?”Or in which Kaito is a cute pain in the ass and Shinichi just wants some peace to do his homework.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry this time.
> 
> Well, that's a lie. I _am_ sorry — but not the kind of sorry I normally am. I mean. I didn't kill anyone this time xd In fact, I wrote fluff without tears and stuff — so, yep, that's a big progress for me.
> 
> I kind of lost inspiration along the way, which is basically why I'm sorry.
> 
> * * *
> 
> NOT BETAED. In fact, I didn't even reread it this time. Surely I'll do, when I feel like I can fix it :'v I hope this is enough for you though.

Shinichi expected the brown messy-nest hair that popped out from behind his desk even before he saw the hands using the wood as support and a pair of curious, vividly brilliant indigo eyes were staring at him with interest. He feigned not having noticed his stupidly childish boyfriend spying him and continued with his current task.

Kaito didn’t move for a while. He just stayed there, looking at Shinichi and sometimes tilting his head when the soon-be detective’s brow furrowed. Truth be told, Shinichi was slightly curious what Kaito was waiting for. Normally, the magician would be all over him by now, clinging at his shoulders or arms or trying to get Shinichi’s attention one way or another.

Then, Kaito disappeared under the desk, and a couple of seconds later in which Shinichi seriously questioned how the hell he had vanished that way, he emerged again, this time his full face showing from the other side of the desk.

He placed something on the surface, and before Shinichi could spy what it was, Kaito was shoving something into his mouth. “Aaaaah~”

Shinichi didn’t give a second thought before opening his mouth. Nevertheless, as whatever Kaito was feeding him with passed his lips and went down his throat ( _Gyoza_ , Shinichi noticed), an expected and unwelcome heat started building up in his chest, the wave of pink extending to his collarbone and going up to his cheeks and ears.

Smirking, the magician moved a little closer, tip-toeing and jumping around the desk, and leant forward, elbows on the wood and face between his hands. White teeth found smooth flesh to bite down in Kaito’s bottom lip, his eyes sparkling with some kind of entertainment Shinichi didn’t really catch.

Sighing, the detective stopped moving the pen to gaze at his boyfriend. “What?”

The skin under Kaito’s teeth was white when he spoke. “Nothing.” Seeming to think it furtherly, he pointed at something in Shinichi’s face. “You look like a distressed forty-seven years old businessman with that frown.”

Shinichi lifted a brown, leaning in in one elbow. Kaito’s face lit up in amusement. “Have you come all the way here just to tell me down?” Shinichi shook his head. “Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have, you know, _class_?”

Kaito shrugged. “I was bored. Nothing I don’t know already. Besides…” Leaning further forward, he lowered his voice, “I missed you.”

Shinichi was vaguely conscient of the intense flush in his cheeks when he shook his head again in what was an intent of exasperated resignation rather than his mind trying to clear up. He decided to only answer the first part.

“Some of us doesn’t have an IQ of 400 — actually, _most_ part of us doesn’t. So, if you excuse me, I’m trying to finish my homework here.”

“Hmmm,” Kaito hummed. His smile spread further and then his index finger touched Shinichi’s forehead. “You’re pretty sharp here, Meitantei- _kun_ ,” he said, emphasizing the ‘kun’, “My smartty ass. That’s why you drive me soooooooo mad.”

“Did you really come all the way here just to tease me?” Shinichi complained, barely ignoring the way his ears burnt.

Smugly smiling, Kaito nodded. “Yup. And to deliver you some delicious food from your cute, lovely, handsome, pretty good-looking, amazing boyfriend.”

Shinichi lifted both his brows this time, so high they almost met up with his hairline. “Oh, really?” Kaito’s smile widening was his only response.

Sighing, he closed his notebook and picked his briefcase from the floor to put it away. Before Kaito could ask, his face this time grimacing in suspicion, he spoke again, “Period’s about to end. I’m going.”

At that, Kaito pouted. “No fair. I even gave you food and you didn’t even reward me. What kind of boyfriend are you?”

“What kind of boyfriend gives something to his boyfriend and asks for a reward?” Shinichi inquired. Kaito puffed his cheeks, unamused, crossed his arms and looked away.

Shinichi sighed once again as Kaito started murmuring something about bad boyfriends, aromantic detectives, food and kisses.

Oh. So that was it.

Shinichi shook his head in fond exasperation because, damn, Kaito could be so cutely childish sometimes. The idiot just had to ask.

Without dialing a word, Shinichi reached out to grab Kaito’s nape. The magician barely had time to stop his babbling about how relationships were overrated and to act surprised when a pair of lips were over his, the hand on his nape preventing him from fulfilling his first unconscious reflex of backing up.

The kiss was chaste, Kaito noticed. Shinichi barely moved his lips and his mouth remained closed. That was okay, really. Kaito relaxed, letting his eyes fall shut and taking his hands to cup Shinichi’s cheeks.

The ‘ba-dump’ of his heart was comforting. He liked it, he loved whenever Shinichi and he kissed because there was just the sound of his heart, pounding against his chest in a slightly faster pace than normal.Calming.

But then Shinichi moved his lips, and a tongue brushed Kaito’s lower lip, and indigo eyes widely opened, and the kiss wasn’t as calming anymore. Such was his surprise that he gasped, and the detective’s tongue sneaked in his mouth, masterfully finding strategic spots that threatened to make Kaito release embarrassing sounds that he wasn’t willing to emit at all as if it was something they did all days. They didn’t. They normally just shared quick peaks and chaste joins of mouths, and always privately because Shinichi was too shy to do it in public. They hadn’t been dating for that long, so Kaito hadn’t paid it much mind. And Shinichi had been the first person he’d ever kissed, so there was nothing for him to miss.

This was their — _his_ — first French kiss so far.

And truth be told, he hadn’t been ready. Never in his entire life could he have been prepared for that.

His heart feel like it was going to come out of his chest and greet him, and then he would make fun of him because, hey, the damn thing seemed to like giving him something pretty relatable to a heart attack. Shinichi’s tongue in his mouth was sweet, smoothly touching the roof of his mouth and caressing his tongue in the way. And Kaito felt like one kind of an idiot when his stuck brain seemed to wake up after Shinichi separated from his mouth.

“Uh…” Kaito blinked a couple of times, his eyes barely focussing on Shinichi when he leant in.

The magician closed his eyes as he waited for another kiss — _and this time I’ll respond it_ , he thought decidedly — but it never came. When he opened his eyes again, Shinichi was practically over him, his breath which tasted of mint gum hitting Kaito’s cheek.

“I hope that was reward enough, though.” And before Kaito could blink twice, Shinichi had gone, leaving him gasping behind. He totally failed to notice how agitated the detective was too.

Outside the classroom, one certain teen had to lean in a wall to try and catch his breath. Hand over his mouth, he tried to stop gasping and lower down his heart’s race. It was pounding, resoundingly thumping against his ribber cage. Damn. Although Kaito’s flustered face had been definitely worth it, he was still having a hard time coming back to normal.

He thought of the magician once again, trying to ignore the flashy red of his face. That had been something. Shinichi would never have imagined Kaito could make that kind of face — all bright red, wide-eyed, nervous and innocent. He was usually such a pain in the ass Shinichi tended to forget Kaito was just as virgin as him. Who would have guessed a small thing like a kiss could trouble the magician so much?

The bell rang, and Shinichi started to lead for his next class as the widest smile split his lips. He’d be shutting Kaito up with kisses a lot if that made the magician make that face. Definitely. Kaito didn’t have to know he’d been just as nervous as him. Because a secret he’d never tell Kaito:

It had been his first French kiss too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Mare again! Mare publishing things! Mare writing! Damn, look how far I've come ***sobs***
> 
> Okay, so I'm planning on writing a lot of High School AUs. I mean, I have like a thousand screenshots with Tumblr prompts xd They'll be completely unrelated and I'll write them depending on my inspiration. Thing I don't have right now. That's why I have to write in the morning :'v
> 
> * * *
>
>>   
> • Leave a Kudou if you love a flustered Kaito! Dude, everybody loves that. He's just too cute. My little baby ;u;  
> • I know I still have to respond a lot of comments, but... Comment? Please? ;n; For Kaito's happiness(? For me not to make him suffer anymore(?  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
